


Alpha of Omegas

by ohhitsanna



Series: Sterek Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Derek is a Good Alpha, M/M, Mates, Mild Blood, Omega Stiles, Omegaverse, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitsanna/pseuds/ohhitsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Omega," a voice sneered from behind him, his eyes snapped open and a small snarl was ripped from his lips. The man chuckled as he moved in front of Stiles, his Omega trailing behind him at what society called 'a respectable distance' as if Omegas needed to cower behind their Alphas. "Where's your Alpha?" </p><p>Stiles shrugged and stood up, popping his back lightly as the man stared him down. "At our home maybe, I don't know. I'm not his keeper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha of Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my brain and I wrote it. I don't really even know what this is.  
> This is Unbetaed as always, and I wrote this on my phone so there may be quite a few mistakes.

Stiles sat outside the church, service had long since been over, but Stiles didn't feel like going back home, not that he didn't have a great home; he loved his home. Home was where his Mate was, where his Alpha was and nothing would be better than going home to his Alpha and Mate. Yet something made him stay there, soaking up the suns rays and relishing in the way the breeze blew his hair. Stiles could hear the birds chirping happily in the distance and could hear the townspeople talking to each other, their joyous conversations flowing around him. It was such a beautiful day.

"Omega," a voice sneered from behind him, his eyes snapped open and a small snarl was ripped from his lips. The man chuckled as he moved in front of him, his Omega trailing behind him at what society called 'a respectable distance' as if Omegas needed to cower behind their Alphas. "Where's your Alpha?"

Stiles shrugged and stood up, popping his back lightly as the man stared him down. "At our home maybe, I don't know. I'm not his keeper."

"That's right, you're not. He's yours and he should keep better track of you, lest he lose you to someone who can." The man moved closer, red eyes boring into his own normal Amber colored ones and from the small distance between them Stiles could smell his putrid breath.

"I'd like to see you take me from _my_ Alpha. And that's exactly who he is. Mine." Stiles growled, startling the man enough to cause him to back away a few steps. "He is as much my Alpha as I am his Omega. They are one in the same."

The man narrowed his eyes at Stiles. "That's the problem with you young Omegas these days, you want to change the way our world works. Alphas are meant to be in charge of the Omegas. It's what we were born to do."

Stiles laughed, "The color of your eyes gives you the right to boss me around? You don't even know me. Alphas need Omegas around just as we need Alphas."

"That's bullshit and you know it." The Alpha replied, losing his temper. His claws were starting to come out and so were his fangs. Stiles didn't back down and that seemed to make the man even madder. "You will obey an Alpha," he roared.

"Oh and that would be you?" Stiles looked away from the man to see Derek Hale standing next to him, he hadn't even sensed his presence he'd been so focused on the man in front of him.

"Alpha Hale." The man gasped out, his fangs and claws receding quickly and he bared his neck in submission. The crowd that had gathered around the two men did the same, bared their neck in submission of the Alpha of Alphas of the West. The man's eyes narrowed at Stiles who hadn't bared his neck, he only stared at Derek. "Little Omega did you forget your manners?"

Derek growled, a deep rumbling sound coming from his chest, the man shut his jaw so quick Stiles could hear his teeth clanking together from the force. "You see, I happen to agree with this Omega here. Alphas need Omegas, just like Omegas need Alphas. Without an Omega, an Alpha could go a little crazy, feral, one might say. Omegas calm down the Alphas wolf, the Omega keeps the wolf human and without the Omega," Derek chuckled darkly, "you would be nothing."

"But Sir," the man protests, Derek just raised a perfect eyebrow and waits for him to continue, "this Mated Omega isn't with his Alpha, the law states that-"

Derek laughs at this. "You must be new here, the law states a bunch of foolish crap. Do you even know who this Omega is?"

"No, but I know he didn't submit to you like he should have."

Derek turns his gaze on Stiles, whose eyes have never left his face since seeing him. Derek looks perfect like he always does, so put together, but yet so primal. His wolf just at the surface of his skin, just waiting to be released, but like Derek had told the man and Omega calms the wolf, keeps him human. Stiles figured it's only his presence that had kept Derek from clawing the mans heart out and letting Stiles eat it, but that's a little old school even for Derek. "You didn't submit to me." He says fondly, a sparkle in his eyes as he watches Stiles.

Stiles laughs and he can hear the crowd gasp and whisper to one another. Stiles supposed it's only natural, he doesn't normally go into town, he has everything he needs back the house and he doesn't really see any point in leaving his den, it's where his Alpha is, so it's only natural for the townspeople to not know him, to not know what power he possesses over all of them. "You're right, I didn't, but then again you didn't submit to me either."

"An Alpha submit to an Omega, that's the stupidest-" Derek growls, his face morphing and claws lengthening, he's close to the man, closer than he was a second ago and he's snapping his jaws near the man's neck. The man submits easily, falling to his knees with a thud and baring his neck as much as he possibly can. Derek huffs as he moves away and back towards Stiles.

Once he reaches him his face is human again, no sign of the wolf and he tilts his head back, baring his neck to Stiles just like he did a few years ago at their Mating Ceremony. Stiles wastes no time, his fangs elongating as he moves close enough to bite the space between his neck and shoulder, where his Mating Mark is, the only mark his wolf will never allow itself to heal, no matter what. Stiles can taste the coppery metallic tang of Derek's blood and he relishes in it as he moves back and gives the man on his knees a bloody smile, he can feel his eyes burning Orange. The only way someone can tell you are The Alphas Mate. Derek howls triumphantly as Stiles bares his own throat and Derek bites him, his eyes stay locked on the man and the man never looks away from his steely gaze.

"This is my Omega." Derek says once he's finished licking the blood away from Stiles neck. "Mine. He is the Alpha of Omegas and you," he points to the man, "you would do well to learn your place. My Omega has just as much say in things as I do and if you have a problem with that let me rip your throat out right now." The man, wisely, says nothing as Derek's eyes scan the crowd. "Good. Never talk to my Stiles again." Derek nuzzles into Stiles neck before grabbing him around the waist and walking towards Derek's sleek black Camaro. Derek opens the door for him, letting Stiles slide in before closing it and walking around to the driver side.

The engine purrs as Derek starts the car and people move out of the way before Derek had even taken off. "Thanks a lot Der, now I won't be able to come into town without people baring their necks at me and offering me gifts or their first born cub."

"As they should," Derek replies with a smirk. "They needed to know who you are. How powerful you are and you need to embrace it. You are one of the top ten wolves in this world and you should be treated like it." Derek reached over and squeezed his thigh lovingly. "Isaac saw what was going on. He said you were holding your own, but wanted to let me know. I wasn't going to interfere but the way that guy was talking to you." Derek growled. "I just couldn't take it. You are my greatest weakness and my biggest strength."

Stiles smiled over at him, his teeth still a little bloody and his eyes radiating their Orange glow. "You're mine too, Alpha."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always talk to me on [Tumblr](http://thewolvesaregone.tumblr.com)


End file.
